


Sorry, Honey

by Cherry101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Car Accidents, Lots of Angst, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor and Yuuri mentioned, Why do I do this, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: It's funny how it only takes a single phone call to ruin a person's life.Although, Ayna supposed, it wasn't her life ruined.~~~~~Or, Otabek and Yuri are married, until they're not.





	Sorry, Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Why do I do this....
> 
> ...no seriously, why.
> 
> Anyways! I spent the past... *Checks clock* three hours writing this! So I hope you enjoy it... Or not... 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Your comments motivate me!
> 
> PS: Phayte, if and when you read this, this is Cherryfeather, and here is that story I told you about XD

It's funny how it only takes a single phone call to ruin a person's life.

 

Although, Ayna supposed, it wasn't her life ruined. 

 

Rather, the life of her brother. 

 

When Ayna woke up that morning, her brother and brother in law were already gone, on their way to the clinic for another check up. 

 

Nikolai, her five year old nephew, had been left with her - Otabek hadn't wanted to bring him to such a boring affair.

 

They were supposed to be back before lunch.

 

Instead, as Ayna mindlessly prepared a meal for her and Nikolai- the toddler happily playing with his toys, brown hair messily hanging in his face - her cell phone rang.

 

Ayna picked it up, frowning. It was an unknown number with their area code, and she had a pit in her stomach, an acute sense of dread she rarely ever felt, had only felt when her father passed away years ago.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is this Ayna Altin?”

 

Ayna gritted her teeth, the surge of concern and worry spreading through her entire body, shooting through her nerves. 

 

“Yes, who is this?”

 

The lady on the other end of the phone sounded apologetic, “I’m sorry to bother you, Miss, but you're the only emergency contact for Otabek Altin we could get ahold of.”

 

_ Emergency contact? _

 

Ayna felt the pit of dread sink further into her stomach, and she allowed her body to fall onto the couch, clutching her phone to her ear. On the floor, Nikolai glanced up at her with curious hazel eyes.

 

“Emergency contact? What happened? Is my brother okay?” Ayna forced herself to ask.

 

“There was… an accident. A car accident. It's… honey, are you sitting down?” 

 

_ Don't call me honey,  _ Ayna wanted to snap, but the god-awful feeling of horror spreading through her insides and turning her senses to dust prevented her from even speaking. All she could do was grip the phone even tighter, the edges of her vision darkening and blurring with the drop of her emotions.

 

Apparently, the woman on the other line took her silence as an answer.

 

“Your brother is going to be okay, honey. He’s injured, but it’s nothing our doctors can’t fix. I don’t know all the details, but he’ll be fine.”

 

For a minute - two minutes, three minutes - Ayna was satisfied with that answer. Her brother was her whole life, her world, and, although her gut clenched at the thought of him injured, she had feared the worst, and this…

 

This, she could live with.

 

She could’ve, at least, until the few minutes of relief dissipated with the sharp realization of  _ my brother wasn’t alone in that car. _

 

_ Yuri. _

 

“Wait, my… my brother was with his husband, Yuri. How’s Yuri?”

 

It was the pregnant silence on the other end that truly answered her question, well before any words were actually said.

 

“Honey…” The woman breathed, her voice tight, laced with an emotion Ayna couldn’t recognize, “Yuri - I’m sorry.

 

He didn’t… Yuri passed away on impact.”

 

Her vision was blurring again, the world twisting and turning on an axis, spiraling around her in sharp turns that left her dizzy, nauseous, and she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t. 

 

“He was lucky that the accident was so close to the hospital. The doctors were able to successfully save the lives of the child he was carrying. She’s in the premature ward right now,” The woman continued, not knowing just how much Ayna’s world was crumbling. 

 

Yuri may have only been her brother in law, the husband of Otabek, but Ayna cared for him from the moment Otabek introduced the two. She had fallen in love with his dancing, watched all of his former routines, obsessed over him, and, well…

 

The idea that he was gone,  _ gone _ , without so much as a goodbye, early,  _ too early… _

 

It was too much for Ayna to bear.

 

“I… I’m on my way.”

 

“Alright, honey. Take care of yourself, okay?”

 

Ayna finally allowed the phone to slip from her fingers.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Her nephew, her precious nephew who had just  _ lost a father,  _ was staring at her, youthful innocence radiating from him. 

 

How was Ayna to tell him that her Papa was dead,  _ gone, lost… _

 

_... _ she didn’t know.

 

She struggled to find her voice again, to talk to the child without her emotions bursting, to speak without shedding tears.

 

“We’re going to go on a trip, alright, Nikoshka?” She managed to say eventually, standing up on shaky limbs, forcing a smile that felt too fake, “You like traveling, don’t you?”

 

Nikolai laughed, clapping his hands, “Let’s go!”

 

The entire car trip to the hospital passed in a daze, Ayna tiredly going through the motions. Her body was numb, her mind blank, her emotions unnervingly empty, lifeless. 

 

In the backseat, Nikolai talked aimlessly, babbling about things he had imagined while playing, but Ayna wasn't listening.

 

Minutes blurred into hours, it seemed, and an eternity passed before the hospital arrived in view, and Ayna parked the car, her body shaking. 

 

“Where are we, апа?” Nikolai asked curiously as Ayna pulled him out of the car seat.

 

Ayna swallowed thickly, visibly, holding the toddler with a fake smile, “Your daddy is here. We're going to see him, okay?” 

 

Nikolai tilted his head, “Why?” 

 

Ayna flicked his nose with her free hand almost playfully, causing him to giggle.

 

She carried him into the waiting room, where a bored-looking clerk sat at a counter.

 

She walked up to her, bouncing Nikolai in her arms.

 

“Name?” The lady even sounded bored.

 

“Otabek Altin.”

 

“Are you of relation?” 

 

“I'm his sister. Ayna Altin. This is Nikolai Altin, his son.”

 

The clerk checked something, “101. C wing.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Ayna managed to carry Nikolai the entire way to the first floor room, watching the way he scanned their surroundings confusedly. 

 

All the way up until they stopped in front of the white door, cracked open.

 

Ayna took a deep breath. The waves of sorrow crashed down upon her again, and she forced it down, swallowing before pushing the door open.

 

She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

 

Otabek looked so frail, the juxtaposition of his dark hair and tanned skin against the white sheets furthering the thought of  _ he shouldn't be here, not my brother, not him- _

 

She swallowed again, pushing down the swirling thoughts to step forward, and again, and again until she was standing next to the bed.

 

“What happened to Daddy, апа?” Nikolai asked as Ayna set him down. 

 

She didn't answer, just stared at her brother, at the bandages covering half of his face, the cast covering his right leg.

 

“Beka…” She murmured, a trembling hand brushing the top of his well-kept undercut. 

 

Otabek stirred, then, and his eyes fluttered open, unfocused.

 

“Ayna?” 

 

His voice was hoarse and raspy, a testament to the pain he had gone through.

 

Ayna gripped his hair tightly, subconsciously, “Beka. You're awake.”

 

Otabek squinted at her before panic flashed across his normally stoic features.

 

“Ayna, where’s Yuri? And Nikolai?” 

 

Her breath caught in her throat, “Nikolai’s right here. See?” 

 

Nikolai, who was examining the room with a confused look.

 

“But, but…” Otabek faltered, then pain flashed in his eyes, “There was a crash… and Yuri was with me! Ayna, where is he?”

 

Ayna couldn't meet her brother's gaze. He had just woken up. He didn't need to know…

 

...but if she didn't answer, he would know.

 

“Beka… Yuri, he… he didn't…”

 

She didn't even have to finish her sentence before a sob erupted from her brother. 

 

She turned her head back towards him, where a hand that wasn't trapped under blankets covered his mouth, his eyes watering, tears threatening to escape. 

 

Ayna could pinpoint the exact moment when his heart broke.

 

“You're lying,” Otabek scanned her face, “Please, Ayna, tell me you're lying. He… Yuri can't be gone.”

 

_ He can't be gone. _

 

The feelings Ayna tried so hard to bury rose, enveloping her in an immense cloud of sorrow, sending tears dripping down her face. 

 

“I'm sorry.” She whispered helplessly. 

 

She watched Otabek bite his lip to prevent himself from crying out.

 

“What about the baby?” He asked after an eternity of seconds passed.

 

“The lady told me that-” Ayna took a deep breath to calm herself, to steady her irregular breathing, “-that they were able to save the baby. They're in the premature ward.”

 

Otabek was crying again.

 

Ayna wondered then if he would ever stop.

 

If they would ever stop.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

A day later, Ayna visited the little baby in the premature ward.

 

Nikolai was distraught. He had finally figured out what was going on, and Otabek broke the news that his Papa was gone, that  _ yes, of course he loves you, Nikoshka, but it was his time to go to heaven. _

 

And, with Otabek stuck in a hospital bed, Ayna had decided to bring his child, the only connection to Yuri he had left, to him.

 

His child had pale hair that faintly showed up on lightly tanned skin.

 

His child had bright green eyes with only the faintest hint of brown.

 

His child was female. 

 

And she was the most beautiful thing Ayna had seen. 

 

Ayna took the tiny thing into her arms, cooing softly.

 

“Hey there, little one. I'm your aunt Ayna.”

 

She whispered little things to the girl the entire walk to Otabek's room, carrying her gingerly. 

 

“Hey Beka, guess what?” She asked as soon as she stepped through the doorway.

 

He looked up, his eyes empty of life. They spoke of a sadness too deep to properly express, of the cruelty the world held.

 

“What?” 

 

“You have an adorable little girl, that's what.”

 

Otabek's eyes watered again, and he reached out a hand, wordlessly asking, pleading Ayna for his child.

 

She obliged, taking the steps required to pass of the girl.

 

“She looks so much like Yuri…” her brother whispered, his voice cracking.

 

Ayna swallowed the lump in her throat down, perching on the edge of the bed. Nikolai slept on the other side of Otabek, his eyes red.

 

“What will you name her?”

 

He smiled, a thin-lipped smile that didn't reach his eyes, “Koshka. She’ll hate it one day, but…”

 

Ayna returned the smile, “It's perfect.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The funeral was held several weeks later. 

 

Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov were both there. They were, as Otabek put it, Yuri’s self-proclaimed parents, although Yuri never truly seemed to mind it.

As expected, both of them were in tears the entire time. 

 

Yuri’s grandfather had passed away years ago, but his mother showed up, if only for a brief second to say goodbye to the son she never wanted. 

 

Otabek held Koshka the entire time, even when others asked about her.

 

Not that Ayna could blame him, of course. 

 

Nikolai had sobbed most of the two hours. He still wasn't used to the fact that his Papa was gone, that he was never coming back, not ever.

 

Ayna wasn't sure if he ever would be. 

 

She had picked out pink carnations. Most people would've chosen forget-me-nots or roses, but the carnations spoke for everyone that had gathered to say goodbye to Yuri, precious Yuri. 

 

And, when it was time to bury him, to say one last goodbye, Ayna promised she would make good on the meaning of the flower.

 

_ I'll never forget you. _

 

_ Goodbye, Yuri. _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~ _

 

_ Otabek stared at the headstone. _

 

_ He hadn't been back in Moscow in years. His home was in Kazakhstan, and, for awhile, the memories were simply too painful to withstand.  _

 

_ But he had to come eventually. _

 

_ Nikolai, now seventeen, now a world champion figure skater, stood next to him, furiously wiping away tears. _

 

_ He had turned into such a man. Windswept brown hair and alluring hazel eyes, with a gentleman's aura… he was quite the charmer. _

 

_ Koshka frowned.  _

 

_ She was beautiful. Twelve years old, with wavy dirty blonde hair and a pair of bright green eyes, she took after Yuri the most, and that was probably the most painful part. _

 

_ Otabek didn't love her any less for it. _

 

_ “Your Papa was a great man, Koshka. He was a dancer, ballet and hip-hop. He spoke up for Omega rights, had a mouth dirtier than a sailor, and I loved him for it.” _

 

_ Koshka looked at her dad, and he smiled at her. _

 

_ “I'm sorry you never got to know him.” _

**Author's Note:**

> *notes*
> 
> апа - Kazakh word for aunt
> 
> Koshka - a Russian words that means female cat.


End file.
